Amazon Untamed! (Sequel of A Whole New World)
by ShadowfireAngel
Summary: It's time to take a trip on the wild side as Sapphire, Blu, Shadow and Jewel all journey to the Amazon with their children and friends. Reunions are made, celebrations are had and competition heats up quickly. However, all of that comes perilously close to disaster as danger lurks on the doorstep of the blue Spix macaws. Rated T for Language. OCxJewel OCxBlu
1. Chapter 1 - Happy New Year

**Amazon Untamed!  
Chapter 1: Happy New Year**

 **Here is the long awaited sequel to** _ **A Whole New World,**_ **my apologies for taking so long to get it out but I honestly was contemplating giving up on Fanfiction, but instead I've decided that I'm going to be stepping away from the Spyro stories for some time.**

 **That's not to say I'm not going to be writing some in my own time, that'll be something I definitely do, just don't expect to see one on Fanfiction for some time. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

 **And I'm going to outline this once and only once, THIS IS A OCxJEWEL AND OCxBLU STORY, IF YOU DONT NOT LIKE THEN SIMPLY GO BACK!**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Rio!"

Rio de Janerio, the home of Carnival, where the New Year's festival itself was in full swing once again on the same day at the another grand year, getting ready to launch into yet another. Most of, if not all of, the city was gathered on the beaches of Rio as they danced and sang.

Having a splendid time.

Flowers were floated upon the water, small kayaks holding small offerings were also floated on the water. It was the same thing as every year, here and elsewhere.

High up in the city centre, near the statue, known as _Christ the Redeemer_ , that dominates most of Rio, was birds gathered and, much like the humans, were having grand time. Dancing and singing as well, two birds sing above most of the rest.

 _What good is love_ _  
_ _If it's not your love_ _  
_ _What good is love_ _  
_ _If it's not your love_

A yellow canary with a bottle cap on his head and a red-crested cardinal were the ones leading the song as the others sang along. These song leaders were Nico and Pedro, two real close friends, as close as you possibly can get.

Nico nodded as his friend as they slid down a ledge, Pedro immediately breaking into a rap, tearing completely away from the generic music.

 _This is a crazy party  
I'm so glad I'm here with everybody  
Baby move your body,  
Shake it to the ground  
B-b-b-break it down, Blu_

Pedro pointed a feathered wing at one of the four blue Spix macaws present, the one looking up at his name, completely confused at was going on.

"Me?"

A small chuckle resonated from behind him as one of the other three blue macaws leaned in towards his ear, whispering loud enough for him to hear.

"Better you than me bro."

This blue Spix macaw was known as Shadow. No-one knew his true name as this was a name given to him when he was in captivity many years ago, so he has just gone with it and everyone accepts it.

Blu looked around, his eyes glancing over Sapphire, yet another of the blue macaws but a female one and his mate, as he looked around before singing, although it came out more as a question.

"What's a song, If you can't hear it too?"

Pedro cawed as Blu hit the nail on the head with words. Sapphire started twirling around Blu as everyone got dancing again, even as dreary Shadow could be, he was as well, with his mate, Jewel.

 _Can't imagine dancing without you  
A shooting star, ain't really nothing to see  
If you ain't right here standing next to me_

Sapphire, Jewel and Shadow all sang a line each as both couples twirled about with their partners and on occasion, the girls swapping place, giving both guys a chance to dance with both of them.

Cheers filled the sky as the birds joined in with the four birds, all twirling about, everybody moving about to dance with someone new expect the four blue macaws as they stayed together in their small group.

Yet being the bird with two left feet, Blu managed to trip himself up causing him stumble forward with Jewel, somehow managing to spin about with Shadow, who saw this and improvised, as they swapped partners yet again.

Blu with Sapphire and Shadow with Jewel.

"You know, for bird who was raised by humans and has two left feet, you can still dance pretty well, Blu." Shadow remarked.

Blu glanced over at his brother briefly, but long enough to see the smirk that was lingering across his beak. He knew Shadow was messing with him but still responded.

"Oh that? That wasn't a move but I accept the compliment nonetheless."

Sapphire giggled at his remarked while the other pair simply laughed also at his remark as Sapphire spoke up.

"It was great that Rafael was able to watch the kids."

"All four of them." Jewel added.

Both mated macaws had two children of their own, both having a male and female Spix macaw each. Rosaletta, or Rosa as she preferred, and Phoenix were Shadow's and Jewel's children while Tiago and Bia were Blu's and Sapphire's children.

The latter two seemed to be leaning in closer and whispering things to each other, causing Sapphire to giggle from time to time. Shadow took this time to spend a little alone time, more or less, with his mate.

"Looks like those two are in their own world." Shadow began. "Leaving you with me."

Jewel smiled largely at Shadow as she leaned in and kissed him lovingly, withdrawing back afterwards to gaze into his eyes.

"I wouldn't want it any other way as you're my one and only."

Shadow smiled in return. "I would hope so."

The two leaned to kiss again but didn't get too far before a voice called out to them, drawing their attention as well as Blu's and Sapphire's. All four looked to see that it was Rafael that called out to them.

All four birds glanced at each other worriedly knowing that they would have had to done something with their kids to have been able to come. Shadow took a few steps forward, grabbing Rafael's attention.

"Rafael, where are the-"

"Kids?" The toucan asked, cutting Shadow off. "Don't worry, Luiz is looking after them."

"Uh…worries? Right here." Blu said, pointing at himself.

No sooner had he finished his sentence, the aforementioned bulldog came dancing onto the scene, happily singing, or humming really, to himself, not really listening much to what was going on around him.

"Luiz? Where are the kids?"

Luiz looked at Sapphire, a confused looking crossing his face. "What? I don't have any kids."

Sapphire sighed and pointed at herself and the other three. "Our kids!"

"Oh, don't worry, I left them with Tiny."

"Tiny!"

"What? She's an excellent babysitter!"

All four birds looked at each other rather skeptically as they all flew in search of the kids

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"I'm a horrible babysitter!" Whined Tiny as if she knew exactly what Luiz had said.

"This is going to be awesome!" Tiago said, excitement way more than obvious in his voice.

He planted another firework in the ground as he high-fived Carlos. The two male macaws had become very close friends, very quickly. Then again, it helped that they were cousins so it was to be expected.

"You bet!" Carlos replied.

One of the younger female macaws looked down at her drawing on the ground as she started speaking with what one would assume to be a high degree of knowledge.

"Ok, I've down all the calculations and all the fireworks should go off in time with beat of the music."

Both Liana and Carlos shook their heads, laughing slightly, not understanding how or why Bia was so smart. Then again, it could because her father was raised by humans and learnt most of their 'things.'

Uncertainty soon flicked across her eyes. "Unless…I didn't carry the one…"

"Who cares?" Tiago cried, snatching the match out of Bia's talons.

With a quick swipe of it on the ground, he lit it up and slowly stalked towards the fireworks, the other three kids watching with bated breath as he tried to run forward. Tried being the keyword as Sapphire swooped in and grabbed Tiago by his tail feathers, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Ah, ah, ah. What do you think you're doing?" Asked Sapphire.

Blu grabbed the match from Tiago as all the kids sighed in disappointment at their fun being ruined. It was going to perfect!

"Hey, what is this?"

"Ugh, Dad!" Tiago groaned.

"You guys know the rules. No pyrotechnics without adult supervision."

Carlos stepped forward slighty. "But you-"

"No, but we are." Shadow said, cutting him off, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"And he is still your Uncle." Jewel added.

Carlos and Liana both groaned seeing as their parents had come to, knowing that they couldn't get away with their usual tact. Not that it worked at all anyway.

"But we asked Tiny!" Tiago exclaimed, trying one last time.

"Tiny doesn't count." Blu explained before turning to face the tied up bird. "Sorry Tiny."

"It's ok, you don't have to pay me Senors and Senorittas."

Blu faced the kids once again. "Kids, next time ask me."

Shadow chuckled and leaned over to his brother, whispering to him for the second time that night.

"You always say that and how do they respond…"

"But you always say no." Bia complained.

Blu looked at his brother narrowed his eyes at him slightly, not liking the way he was so knowing about how they were going to respond, or accusing him of having said the same thing all the time.

"No, I don't." He said.

Tiago seemed to deadpan. "Dad. You're in denial."

At this point, Shadow and Jewel were having a hard time holding their laughter as chuckle would break past their beak occasionally. Phoenix and Rosa both noticed and hoped that they had forgotten about that they had been a part of this.

"Ok." Blu turned to Sapphire. "Hunny, do I always say no?"

"Yes." She replied instantly. "What? I…er…I mean, no."

"Now your mom is saying it to." Liana giggled.

The match that Blu had been holding finally reached his talon, burning him slightly which in turn caused him to drop it in a hurry, not realising that it landed on his tail.

"Listen, we, your cousins, your Aunt and Uncle are the last blue Spix macaws on the plant." Blu explained before quickly pulling Sapphire into a one armed hug.

"Birds of blue feathers…" He began, waiting for the kids to finish.

"Have to stick together." They finished, sighing afterwards.

Liana sniffed the air a little. "Anyone else smell chicken?"

Shadow and Jewel hid their smiles behind their wings as Blu sniffed the air before looking down at his tail in shock, shouting _no, no, no_ over and over as he ran about trying to cool his tail off.

He actually lit the fireworks at one point.

Once he had his tail cooled, a cry of help from Tiny brought his attention to her as he ran over and pulled the rope back, allowing her to escape and somehow trapping himself in the process.

"Everybody, fly!"

Everybody flew into the air, Blu shortly following while still attached to the firework. Everyone else landed on the great statue as Blu continued flying into the air before the fireworks began exploding.

Sapphire gathered her kids close while looking up into the sky, a slight look of worry crossing her face as Blu began falling towards the statue.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He wailed before hit the statue head first, bouncing down before coming to rest a few feet from Sapphire and his kids.

"Look!" Liana exclaimed.

All around them, fireworks were going in beautiful displays of colours. Shadow moved closer to his mate, wrapping his wings around her and their kids, Blu doing the same with his family.

"Well," Blu started as he looked towards his brother. "This year is off to a great start."

* * *

 **Annnnnnd end it right there!**

 **There you are my friends, the first chapter of Amazon Untamed! the long awaited story that I'm sure many of you have been wanting to read. Stick around and more will be on its way soon.**

 **~ShadowfireAngel**


	2. Chapter 2 - Going to the Amazon

**Amazon Untamed!  
Chapter 2: Going to the Amazon**

 **So just a quick heads up guys, due to given some name suggestions and a personal feel myself, the names of Shadow's and Jewel's kids are going to undergo a slight tweak.**

 **HeadHusky: And I'm happy to have provided it.**

 **Ornithofurious: I may have been able to understand what you mean by you explaining it further to me, but in future, it might be helpful to expand on your explanation as people are going to just jump to conclusions based on what you said. Just friendly advice.**

 **Neo Dragon X: I'm glad you think so, there's plenty more to come!**

 **So, BluxJewelLover, you think this is 'yet another boring story?' Well, I've news for you. I specifically outlined in my description that this is going to be OCxJewel and OCxBlu, if you can't handle that then let me ask you this;**

 **Why are you even here and another, what makes you think I'm not already in the process of writing a BluxJewel story?**

* * *

 **Shadow's POV**

And he was at it again.

Blu was in the building that the humans, Tulio and Linda, had supposedly 'lended' us while they were out doing whatever it was they were doing in the Amazon.

I myself was perched on a rather crudely constructed 'bird-home' that was also for us, with my two beautiful kids, Carlos and Liana, perched near me and there I go using that word once again.

Jewel must be rubbing off on me.

Speaking of Jewel, she and Sapphire were out hunting for breakfast at the moment, they were specifically looking for, and hoping to find, some Brazil nuts. In my honest opinion, that was going to be hard with us being this close to the city.

Regardless, I had faith that they would find something.

"Let's go see what your Uncle and cousins are up to."

Both my children had been relaxing and reflecting on their small 'incident' last night. They were so hopeful that they had gotten off the hook but were completely surprised when Jewel and I reminded them. With a small shrug of their shoulders, they flew down to the house and through the window, landing just inside, catching a small snippet of the conversation that had just begun.

I flew down shortly after them, letting out a slight sigh as I went, landing on the windowsill as I watched my brother, with a raised eyebrow, cook some sort of food.

"Seriously, Blu? Human food?"

Blu looked briefly from what he was doing to smile at me, before going back to whatever it was he was doing with those flat things, pancakes I think he called them.

"Making breakfast."

With a crude device in his talons, he gently flipped the 'pancake' over on to its other side, causing a sizzling sound to rise from the metal thing, I think it was called a pan.

Simple names for human things, but I don't see the point in memorising what they are called. I'm a blue Spix macaw, I am a part of an endangered species and I belong in the air with the wind under my wings.

That is my true home, however, I was content with where I was along as I still got to fly as much as I wanted. The one thing I didn't like, was how much time Blu spent in this building, if anything, I hated being inside any sort of human structure but with my kids being here as well, I will endure it.

Although, I often wonder what happened to everyone else…especially mom…the last time I saw her…the last thing I had said was…

 _'I love you…'_

* * *

 **Jewel's POV**

"Woohoo!" I cawed with glee, flicking a Brazil nut up to Sapphire.

We had left early in the morning with the hopes of find Brazil nuts for breakfast, to show the kids how to crack them open.

Besides, Brazil nuts have always been a favourite to me.

I grabbed another Brazil nut and flicked it up, letting out another caw of glee as I grabbed it in my talons and started heading back towards the city, Sapphire following shortly behind me.

"I can't believe we actually found some!" Sapphire said.

I glanced back at her slightly with a large smile present on my beak which obviously showed how much I was happy that we did for she smiled right back at me and to think we started off hating each other.

Gee, we've come a long way since then.

"Neither can I, this'll be great."

The rest of the flight back was fairly silent except for when we flew over one of the busy intersections in Rio. We did draw a few heads, but being a rare and endangered birds tends to do that.

Even the young kid who was tricked into kidnapping us was helping look after us now, his way of apologising and I was happy to see that he was truly sorry.

The flight finally near an end, we weaved through the last few trees, the house came into view as we flew over to the crudely created home for us, but as long as I had a home I could share with my kids and mate, I was happy.

However, I couldn't see Shadow or the kids anywhere and I know there were right there when we had left, they had watched us left. Maybe they had gone inside.

I land on our portion of the home and looked inside the various homes that made up our home and Shadow nor the kids were there, leaving one other place that they could be, although, Shadow generally hates being there.

It seemed to be the same for Sapphire because she was calling out for Blu and her kids but there was not response there. The thing that confirmed their location was the conversation coming from a nearby open window.

Blu.

"Who's ready for some breakfast?"

Seriously? He knew we were out and about looking for breakfast. Sapphire isn't going to be terribly happy, she was looking forward to this part of the morning and I could see she wasn't happy.

I placed a wing on her shoulder drawing her attention to me.

"Go easy on Blu. You know how forgetful he can be."

With a sigh, she nodded and we flew over to the window, landing on the windowsill, just in time to see Tiago smooshed up against a frame with what Blu called a 'pancake.'

"Awesome…" Tiago groaned, flapping about as he took note of us. "Hey Mom, hey Aunty Jewel."

Blu's head seemed to perk up at that as he looked in our direction, confusion crossing he face as his eyes trailed down to our talons as he took note of what we held, clarity quickly crossing through his eyes as he gulped nervously.

"Holy crap." Shadow exclaimed. "I can't believe you actually found some."

"Language."

More often than not I'm having to remind, or rather, scold, Shadow that he now needs to watch his language around the kids, the last thing I want is for them to pick up his bad habits.

Meanwhile, Sapphire and Blu seemed to be having a 'discussion' about what had been planned. She wanted to show the kids how to crack open a Brazil nut, which I wanted to do the same for.

Tiago decided to but in momentarily by claiming Blu had already showed them, not helping his case any further as Sapphire turned her gaze back to her mate, giving him a 'really' look.

"Hey Mom, Dad!" Bia called out. "You're on TV."

"So are Aunty Jewel and Uncle Shadow!" Tiago added.

All four of our heads turned towards the television, Blu and Sapphire's argument quickly forgotten, as a reporter spoke about us for a while before it cut to Tulio and Linda who started going into detail about their discovery.

More Spix macaws!

"Oh my…" Shadow breathed.

I turned my head towards him and noticed that he, despite hiding it well, had a hopeful look upon his face. I knew exactly what he was think and I was hoping that for his sake, it would be true.

Plus it'd be a nice little side trip for me.

His gaze caught mine as he turned his head towards me then back to the TV before finally resting one me again as he walked closer, talking in a lowered tone.

"Do you think that…?" He trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the air.

"Yes, yes I do, Shadow. I have full confidence that that will be the truth."

My only hope now was that I hadn't lied.

"We're going to the Amazon!" Tiago exclaimed. "Wait...what's the Amazon?"

* * *

 **And we shall end it there.**

 **That's chapter 2 for you all and now the group is preparing for a trip to the Amazon but what is it that Shadow is thinking about that Jewel seems to know of?**

 **I know for certain but if you think you know, send me a PM, I want to see some peoples answers plus even if you do guess right, which I'll only confirm in a PM or on a chapter, it won't spoil it for others.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time**

 **~ShadowfireAngel**


	3. Chapter 3 - Gateway of the Amazon

**Amazon Untamed**

 **Chapter 3: Gateway of the Amazon!**

 **What's this? A chapter after he said he gave up? Yes indeed my friends, a chapter for you all. I was truly surprised by the support I've been given here even though I was kinda expecting such a response, but the way you all voiced your support...it blew me away and has rekindle the fires of writing!**

 **This chapter is for you all!**

* * *

 **Shadow's POV**

"Do we have to do this Blu?"

Blu had insisted that we go find our other friends to inform them of our plans. While I see nothing wrong with it, I don't see why he had to go the very minute the decision had been finalised.

"They deserve to know."

I sighed, he obviously missed my point...and here I thought he was a bloody smart bird. Obviously, I've misinformed myself.

"Yes, I know. What I mean is why now." I explained, emphasising the 'now'.

Blu stopped briefly, seemingly thinking about my words before giving and effortless shrug causing a frown of disapproval to form on my beak.

"I don't know."

I threw my wings up in the air in exasperation as I followed my brother into Luiz's garage. Knowing what it's likely to be in there, I immediately started flapping my wings, hovering in the air as I keep up.

"Watch out for-!"

Too late.

Blu went zooming through garage as he slipped on the spit at the doorway, crashing into a bunch of metal cans at the far side of the building.

"...the spit."

I sighed and shook my head, giving me greetings to Luiz's before flying in, landing beside Blu who had just explained that he wasn't here to audition for Pedro's and Nico's musical thing.

I didn't understand why they did such a thing, but hey, I love it. Those birds know how to dance, sing and good songs for whatever the occasion calls for.

* * *

"Shadow!" Nico's exclaimed, seeing me land. "One of you two wanna tell us what's going on."

I merely shrugged and pointed at Blu, indicating that he was going to explain. He wanted to come so I was going to let him explain.

"We're going to the Amazon."

Blu had leaned to the side and held his wings out wide, a small smile adorning his beak. At first, I thought he was genuine about his enthusiasm.

I was wrong.

"Yay..." He finished.

I immediately facewinged.

* * *

"The Amazon huh?" Luiz asked. "That's wild."

We had migrated to the top of the garage, getting a rather spectacular view of Rio, the residents of the land below going about their business. Why we had gone up here? I had no idea.

"Yeah, Sapphire thinks it'll be great for the kids."

"I'm with Sapphire on that one. Plus, it has been a long while since we took a trip."

"I suppose you have a point."

Blu's eyes than widened considerably as he took into account what Luiz had actually said, and if it was what I thought, too him longer than I thought it would.

"Wait...what do you mean wild?"

"There are mosquitos that suck your blood dry like a Slurpee."

That was Pedro and I immediately deadpanned at his words.

 _That's not going to help,_ I thought.

"Snakes that swallow you whole." Nico added.

 _Oh come on! Really? Now Blu isn't going to go._

"Flesh eat piranhas that eat...flesh."

 _Oh for..._

"Oh ok...I'm not going."

This was ridiculous. I couldn't believe they had just said all that and even though most of it is likely true, there was no real need for it.

"Blu, Blu, you have nothing to worry about, all those stories are highly exaggerated." Rafael interrupted, convincing Blu otherwise.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. This sounds important to Sapphire, so remember, 'happy wife, happy life.'"

"'Happy wife, happy life...'" Blue murmured in return before nodding. "Alright, I'll go then."

"That's the spirit!" Rafael exclaimed, patting Blu on the back.

"How about we get going then?"

* * *

To say that the flight was slightly chaotic would be an understatement.

Once we had gotten back to our bird homes, we basically made sure all the kids were ready to get going, Bia wishing to bring along a book of on Amazon animals and Blu bringing along what he called a 'fanny pack', with an assortment of things in it.

For the second time that day, I facewinged.

Before we even had departed, Rafael, Nico and Pedro had arrived, saying they were coming along with the latter two declaring that it was going to be an inspiration for their upcoming show, 'Amazon Untamed'.

From there we left, our first was going to be what is considered the 'Gateway to the Amazon'. From there we were going to ride a boat into a certain part of the Amazon before going our own way and look for our long lost tribe.

We stopped several times along the way, breaks, food and the occasional sleep at night. At one point, Blu pointed us in the wrong direction and we ended up what is known as Salvador before an aggravated Sapphire pointed us in the right direction again.

By flipping Blu's strange direction device around and pointing angrily in the correct direction.

At one point Jewel and I, as well as Blu and Sapphire, had to carry one of kids on our backs. It was even humorous to see Nico and Pedro trying to carry Rafael, could call the toucan the Snorer.

For that night at least.

* * *

The Gateway to the Amazon...about damn time.

"Here we are!" Blu declared. "The Gateway into the Amazon."

We flew around for sometime before perching a boat that was preparing to depart and head into the Amazon. I had voiced my concern for being near the horn on top of the boat. What if someone decided to sound the horn?

I then swear the strangest thing happened.

When I was looking around the docks of where the boat was waiting, I could have sworn I saw Razor at one point. I had shaken my head vigorously and focused back where I thought I had seen the hawk.

There was nothing however.

I shook my head once again in an attempt to clear any lingering doubts of having seen anything but there was something lingering on my mind.

Something was there...that much I know for certain..what?

I do not know.

* * *

 **? POV**

Those little shits. They had been living what they most likely assumed to be luxury. That's a laugh, there is never anywhere that is truly luxury.

Even when in the company of borderline crazy cockatoo and smugglers. Scrap that, a crazy cockatoo and smugglers.

And that particular fuck who had almost seen me, Shadow...he and his mate and his spawn were going to pay sincerely for what he did to me. His friends will also suffer at my claws.

I am Razor, and Shadow will soon learn the true meaning of my name, he will soon face my full fury.

* * *

 **Onwards my friends! This chapter is for you all as I am utterly and extremely grateful for all your support. It is you who made this continuation even possible.**

 **~ShadowfireAngel**


	4. Chapter 4 - Home Sweet Home

**Amazon Untamed!**

 **Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home**

 **Hello once again readers!**

 **We now prepare for departure into the Amazon! So fasten your seat belts, seat back and enjoy the ride as we our family of blue macaws reach home once again.**

 **Lunar Froxy: Yes! Once more unto the breach dear friend!**

 **RIO2lover100: Should it? It should.**

 **Pikachufan260: I wouldn't go as far as to say beautiful work but thank you nonetheless.**

 **Nala1024: Did I hear a cry for an update?**

* * *

 **Sapphire's POV**

So our trip into the Amazon was peaceful, for the most part anyway and I damn glad to be out of the city and back into the natural world, where I belong.

I just hope Blu could see that this is where we belong, with other Spix macaws.

Although, Shadow seemed a bit...off. Jewel had tried to find out what was affecting but he seemed brush her off, heck even Blu and I tried, both getting the same answer.

"I thought I had seen something back at the docks."

When asked what he immediately clammed up, refusing to speak a word until the subject was dropped. We were on our to the Amazon and something was potentially affecting Shadow.

He is the only one out of us all, other than maybe Jewel, who knows how to fight back if need be and the Amazon is a dangerous place to be for the unprepared. I'm scared it would be worst if Shadow's mind is elsewhere.

Regardless, we eventually disembarked from the boat and flew deeper into Amazon, Blu still using that infernal device that was supposedly able to point us to where we need to go.

I can't believe Blu would trust another woman over me.

Despite all that, we eventually landed in a highly dense part of the forest, already looking around for possible signs of where our species may be hiding. Blu trekked off somewhere while telling us to stay put.

Not like I wanted to go anywhere else.

Minutes passed us by but they seemed like hours as we waited in what was a rather eerie part of the forest, minutes that could be better spent looking for those we came here looking for.

"Oof!"

Something, or rather somethings, flew by, grabbing everyone that was here, flying us high up before unceremoniously dropping us on the ground again.

Only the adults were dropped, thankfully.

We all huddled closer we watched the yellow birds that dropped us circle around in the sky. A shout of alarm alerted us to Blu being dragged over as well, soon being dropped as well before pulling something out.

"Ha! that's right! It's a spoon and a fork! Be afraid! Be very afraid!"

He jumped into the as he ran into Rafael's beak, spinning rapidly, point the thing at the toucan, his eyes shut in fear until Rafael placed a talon on the thing.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, put the spork down."

Our attention was immediately drawn from the little tussle as two more birds dropped Pedro and Nico near us before flying up higher towards a waterfall before flying through it to actually reveal that they were...

Oh my god...

They were blue...

* * *

 **Shadow's POV**

This...this...this can't be happening.

We found them...we actually found them, our people.

It all felt like to be a dream if I was being perfectly honest with myself. They were landing all around us, inspecting us closely, trying to discern who we were and I'm fairly sure I saw some looks of recognition regarding me.

"What's going on here?" A gruff voice spoke out.

"We found them flying close to the humans."

"What?"

The one with the gruff voice immediately came at me, a ice cold glare looked into his eyes as he began firing question after question at me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why were-"

I was sick of the questions, so I cut him off.

"Back off now, old bird." I growled.

His glare narrowed even further as he basically 'locked onto' me as he essentially prepared to launch at me, to attack him.

Until a calm soft voice called out.

"Rodrigo?"

At that moment, I swear my whole body just shut down as I failed to comprehend anything but that voice that had called out that name...that name...

My name...

But that would mean...

"Mother?"

* * *

 **Jewel's POV**

This wasn't exactly how I expected us all to join together again. The fact that the gruff bird was essentially interrogating my mate was not acceptable and while I knew he could handle himself, I knew needed to step in.

Or rather, I could have stepped in if another didn't.

"Rodrigo?"

Shadow seemed to completely blank out, he seemed as if he wasn't worrying about anything that was going on around him at the moment. As he slowly turned around, there was a look in his eyes I never really seen before.

Recognition.

"Mother?"

He moved slowly towards a pale light blue feathered macaw, her beak shaped a lot like mine, a small crown of feathers sticking up from her head and her eyes were a strange colour, they seemed to be a light pink.

The two seemed to stand in front of each other for a long time before that launched at each other, wrapping their wings tightly around each other.

So this was his mother?

I really wanted to meet her but I wanted to first give that other bird a piece of my mind for going at my mate.

"Who do you think you are to interrogate him like that?"

The old birds head snapped to me immediately, his gaze settling upon me. It was as if he was trying to intimidate me and it wasn't going to work.

"Look here, young lady, I-"

His eyes widened what was most likely shock because mine had done the same thing as my mind took the time to realise who it was that was really standing in front of me.

"I can't believe it."

I could already feel my eyes start to fill with tears as the two of us took a step closer, wings slowly reaching for one another, everything else around us, all but forgotten.

"How...how...how is this...?"

"When the loggers came again...there so much destruction...trees falling everywhere..."

"You were in my sight...but when I looked again...you were..."

"Gone."

Silence elapsed between the two of us as we closed that final step between before I leaped at him, crying out in happiness, tears freely pouring down my face. Not that I really cared right now.

"Daddy!"

I was truly home now.

* * *

"For years, we have been on the run as the humans push us deeper into the jungle. But as you can see, we have found sanctuary. A place where we can finally put down roots."

Dad had quickly apologised to Shadow, once he was finished reuniting with Azula, his mother, but he simply brushed it off, accepting what he had down, stating that he might have done the same thing if Dad's and Shadow's positions were reversed.

He quickly found out about Carlos and Liana, very quickly being happy about being a grandpa, going as far as to have poke at Shadow, what about is what I don't know but the two had laughed about it.

To say that this place was beautiful would be an understatement.

The cascading waterfalls surrounded by the high rising trees but to be honest, it was too much to describe all at once, so much to take in all at once.

I had even run into Aunt Mimi at one point, she was over ecstatic but so was I.

We landed on a small sheltered part of the sanctuary and didn't get too far with any conversation before there was a voice singing across the clearing, both Shadow and Sapphire groaning audibly.

To be honest, so did I but internally.

"Look at them shining. Their feathers, they glow. Now the jungle is smiling, cause our babies are home. Can you feel what I feel? The day has come at last. Our precious jewels have returned. I'll be the first to sing, welcome back."

Roberts had landed down in front of us and had opened his beak to most likely sing agin, but both Sapphire and Shadow beat him to it, speaking almost in tune.

"Don't even."

I couldn't help but laugh at it as where Roberto seemed to simply shrug it off more than anything else and we all simply engaged in friendly conversation.

Until...

Shadow, Sapphire and I all gasped as we heard a familiar tune, a familiar beat start to build into a loud more upbeat sound and song.

"I remember this song!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"As do I." Shadow agreed, a grin adorning his beak.

"That makes three of us." I also agreed.

"Let's go!"

I followed Shadow as he leapt into the air after his exclamation, Sapphire following shortly behind as well as all four kids.

This was going to be a day to remember.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.  
**

 **Sorry this took so long to get out. Assignments are coming to a close and exam block is closing in, so schoolwork has become a priority.**

 **Not to mention I had a nasty gastro bug that had me bedridden since three days ago and my internet was day since that same time.**

 **So essentially, it has been a crappy week for me so far.**

 **Regardless, I present you all with this chapter and I some news.**

 **I have recently been working on two new stories, both for separate categories. One for MLP and one for Spyro, again but if you would a preview of either or both, feel free to shoot me a PM and we'll see what I can do.**

 **Just don't want to do it here yet as I'm likely to take up too much space.**

 **~ShadowfireAngel**


	5. Chapter 5 - New Home

**Amazon Untamed!  
** **Chapter 5: New Home**

 **Let's get straight into this. Just quickly though, I apologies for taking so long.**

 **HeadHusky: Yes, that is very much so his name and it is vaguely explained why he used Shadow in the first story, second or third chapter.**

 **Lunar Froxy: Whoo! Long review xD I don't mind though, I love long reviews and you need not worry, I'll take your suggestion as a suggestion, that's all I do.**

 **The man: It was more or less meant to be a chapter focused on Jewel, Sapphire and Shadow, now revealed to have been call Rodrigo, as they had come home after long years away from their own species. Blu will make a more prominent appearance in this one.**

 **Guest: Glad to hear and yes, I will be making the dance but I intend on doing one of two thing. Either I will make it as a bonus chapter at the end or I'll make it as a one-shot.**

* * *

 **Blu's POV**

I'll admit, it was somewhat disheartening to have not been able to join in the celebration dance with my friends and family but each time I tried to integrate myself into the dance, I just kept getting pushed away by other Spix macaws or I just made a fool of myself.

So I settled myself down on a branch and watched from a far.

I could see why they all enjoyed this dance as it looked to be a very enjoyable one...enjoyable to them all but me. It hurt me that I could be up there, not mention my brother or anyone else had really invited me to join with them.

Not even my mother.

I would have thought that my mother, of all birds, would have dragged me up there to join in with them but it was quite the contrary. She was up there celebrating and whatnot.

It went on like this for several minutes until finally, the dance ended and all the macaws started cheering before starting to disperse all over the place, going back to whatever it was they were doing before we turned up.

The others flew down over to where I was perched, all bubbling with excitement as they breathed to get their heart rates under control.

"Man, I haven't danced like that in a long time. That was truly fun."

It was Shadow who had spoke up with such excitement, several nods of agreement and acknowledgement had followed his remark but when he noticed I wasn't as excited or hadn't agreed, he decided to put me in the spotlight.

"What's the matter Blu? Did you not enjoy yourself?"

I shrugged. "Kinda hard to when you don't know what to do."

Everyone looked at me with a confused look on their face, not sure as if they had heard me correctly or not.

"What do you mean 'don't know what to do?'" Shadow asked.

"I mean it as it is implied. How am I suppose to join in when I don't know what to do?"

"Sweetheart, why didn't you just ask?" Mom asked.

"Well, it would be kinda rude of me to interrupt when you were all having so much fun."

"How about I show you tomorrow then?" Mom asked, placing a gentle wing on my shoulder.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Now, how about we fly around the sanctuary for a while, Blu? Explore the place some?"

I simply nodded and watched as Shadow pecked Jewel on the beak before leaping into the air, flying a short distance away where he turned and waited for me to catch up. Once we were ready, we began flying away to explore the area, the area that others seemed to now consider home.

* * *

We were in silence for quite sometime as we looked around the area before flying outside of the sanctuary to get a look at the surrounding landscape. I'll admit, it was a very beautiful place to be living in, but I wasn't sure about staying here.

If we were to stay here, then what would Linda and Tulio think?

"Blu, why are you so hesitant to be here? This is where we belong."

I shook my head. "You may belong here, I don't. This isn't the type of environment I was raised in and as such, it just doesn't feel right."

"And how do I think I felt in the city? I didn't like it there but I learned to accept it."

I laughed a little. "We technically weren't in the city."

I noticed that my brother was glaring at me. "Close enough, but that's not the point. Can you just please try to accept living here? If not for me or mother than for Sapphire and your kids."

For Sapphire and the kids?

"You haven't seen how happy they are to be here have you?" My brother asked.

I shook my head again. "No, I haven't."

"Well, they love it here, especially the kids. They are getting to spend time with others their age aside from their cousins and they love it!"

It did me good to hear that the kids were loving it here. At least there was still a good aspect to the journey that took us all the way out here but I still wasn't sure.

After all, this place was full of dangerous creatures.

"Just try. Please?"

I looked ahead and saw that we had basically come full circle after having explored the area around us. Could I really do it? Could I come to accept a life here? It was the uncertainty that I felt overwhelming me because I was raised in the safety and care of Linda.

I've never had to do otherwise.

With a deep sigh, I nodded. "I'll try."

"Thank you. Now, I believe my father-in-law wishes to show you a few things himself."

Again, I simply nodded my head and went to find Eduardo.

* * *

I had managed to find Eduardo and after a minor conflict, he told me to meet him by the clay banks, wherever or whatever they were. Oh, and it had to be without the fanny pack.

I swear this bird is impossible.

Eventually, I found the clay banks even though it took sometime and as soon I was in view, Eduardo took off in a random direction with me following close behind, not that I really had a choice.

As we flew, I actually began to recognise some of the features of the area as we flew by due to Shadow and I having flown past these areas, however, it all changed rapidly as we quickly took another turn before going under a large formation of rock with vines wrapped all around it.

I assumed this was a way of leaving the sanctuary if following the water.

Eduardo was a fair way in front of me and I flapped my wings as hard as I could to catch up, struggling to slow down once I had but of course, my mouth decided to ramble on off.

"Wow..." I said out of breath. "You are fast, really fast, for such...such an old bird."

It took me a few moments to realise what I had as well as note that I was being given a withering stare..

"For such a wise bird." I corrected. "Such a wise, wise bird is what I meant to which say and sometimes wisdom comes with age but can also happen when your young like you. Like in your case you can wise and young which is a rare combination which-"

"Be quiet."

"Thank you, sir."

Although why I thanked him? I have no idea.

"It's time to shake that city off of you. You need to learn the basic of jungle survival."

"Jungle survival? I thought we were sight seeing?"

Eduardo chuckled before veering off to the right. "It's training day."

It was training alright, but this was a nightmare for me, all of and everything we did. Never had I don't such things in all my life, I believe I even fell asleep at one point. Then again, doing exercises to be able to camouflage myself with mud? Sit ups and whatnot? Trying to break open Brazil nuts? That one I'd leave to Sapphire.

However, that wasn't the end of it, oh no, there was more, there's always more.

Jumping around to avoid being eating by crocodiles? Trying to break free after being tied up? Flying in directions that we can't normally fly? Going over and under leaping dolphins?

All of this, all of it, every last bit of it was Eduardo trying to torture me, I swear it! I mean why else would he do all this? As such I began to question whether or not I'd really give living out here a try or not regardless of the fact my brother had suggested I do give it a try.

After all, I'm not built for this terrain. I raised in a city, that is my true home, a place where I know how to survive but out here?

What was the point?

* * *

 **Hey all, I am extremely sorry for being late yet again. I don't know how many of you have read my new story but if you had saw, it is as I said, I have been really struggling with this story and its chapters but I'm still getting there.**

 **Again, sorry but please, leave a review and I shall see you all next time.**


	6. Author's Note

Hey all, long time no see and this is going to be very brief.

I have lost interest. That is about all I have to say for this. I have tried time and time again to nail something but I type a few words and then just can't continue. This story no longer holds my interest and as a result will most likely end up going into the trash. I will say this though, if anyone wanted and wished, you are more than welcome to try your hand at this story, just let me know first if you are going to.

I am sorry, but I just can't continue. I sit in front of my computer telling myself I'll get a chapter out, but I just can't do it. Do realise this isn't the end of me writing though, it may just take sometime before I put something else up.

Cya all next time  
~ShadowfireAngel


End file.
